


Escaped Plot Bunnies

by dinosaur_rawr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Hannibal Lecter, Kid Will Graham, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_rawr/pseuds/dinosaur_rawr
Summary: Ideas that have escaped me and hopefully will come home one day.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal Kidfic  
Had a cute idea, having the Hanniable chatacters be school age children interacting on the school yard. Very brief idea that was unabe to flourish.  
___________________________________________________________

 

It was just another spring day in Baltimore. The sun was shining bright with a light cool breeze rustling the newly budding tree branches. Children were running about enjoying the nice weather during their short recess from class. 

Hannibal was sitting on a bench under a tree reading a book and observing his class mates run around like wild animals. Scoffing at their barbaric antic he refocus his gaze to the book he was reading.  
Suddenly he is ambushed by a small body falling into his lab. Setting down his book on the other side of him, Hannibal looks down at the face smiling back up at him. Blue gray eyes shining in the sunlight and a wide grin spread across his friends face.

“Why are you always reading Hanni? Its recess, and that mean we get to play and have fun.” Will said excitedly in his southern accent.  
“Will, you know I don’t like you calling me that. I am having fun reading, why should I have run around and getting myself dirty?” he chide.  
“You don’t want to be my friend anymore Hannibal?” Will sadly sat up and scooted away from his only friend. The other kids didn’t like him and thought he was strange. He had not been able to make any friends since he moved from Louisiana. Hannibal was the only friend he ever had. 

“No that’s not what I meant Will.” He rustled the younger boy’s messy curls, moving to close the gap between them. “What would you like to play?”  
“Hmm how about we play on the swings? We can take turns pushing each other.” With a slight nod Hannibal agreed. They walked together toward the other side of the playground.  
Unbeknownst to the pair they were being watched by a pair of jealous eyes. The figure hiding behind a tree near by following their every movement. 

“Hey Tobias! What cha doing?” a sing song voice called out from behind him, pulling his eyes away from the two he was tracking.  
“None of your bees wax Franklin.” Tobias staring daggers into his ‘friend’ for distracting him from his targets.  
Unfazed by the other boy’s scowl, he asked “What cha doing hiding behind the tree for? You were supposed to meet me after lunch.” 

Tobias turning away from the chubby boy scanned the playground for the pair finding them by the swing set. Hannibal was pushing Will gently. He could feel anger start bubbling inside him. He wanted to be friends with Hannibal, but the other boy always ignored him. He wanted someone who would understand him. ‘Maybe Will could understand him, like he understood Hannibal.’ He though. ‘that must be why they’re friends.’  
Tobias began to construct a plan to make Will his friend and not Hannibal’s anymore. Turning towards Franklin.  
“Let’s go play on the swings.”


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An origin story. What if Hannibal was an angel ?

The Fallen   
Hannibal as Lucifer manipulating humanity   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prolong   
He watched as Father’s newest creations took over the once peaceful planet Earth. It was once only inhabited by foliage and creatures such as birds and beast. However, the peace that reigned over the planet has gone as these ‘begins’ matured. They once hunted and killed to survive, but now they waged wars in the name of hubris, greed and hate. How Father expected us to love them more then we love him was unfathomable. They were filthy and unworthy creatures. 

“How does Father expect us to love these filthy creatures as we love Him?” Lucifer asked loudly not to anyone in particular.   
“They are Fathers creation and it is his request that we love them.” Michael chide his brother.   
“These begins are not worthy of our love.” Lucifer sneered.   
“You are not one to decide this Lucifer. It is Father who ask this of us and we will fulfill his request.”   
Turning to face his righteous brother, “But they do not even love Father as he loves them. They even doubt him and curse his name.”   
“And it is our duty to nurture and guide them to the right path.” Michael is getting impatient with this conversation and his brother.   
“Come brothers lets finds a different topic to discuss. There is no use to fight over such a matter. Lucifer just ignore their existence if they bother you so.” Uriel said trying to deflate the situation. He knew that Lucifer and Michael were volatile if given the chance to fight.   
“Don’t you see? They are parasites, are not worthy of our affection.”   
“That’s enough Lucifer I can see that there is nothing that would change your mind on the matter.” Michael turned walking away from his wayward brother. 

It was not long before a battle raged in heaven bothers fighting against one another. Lucifer leading those who shared his beliefs and Michael defending order. Soon God casted his beloved child from the heavens, banning him from his once home. God tore from him his wings and grace, banishing him to Hell for all eternity. 

Millennia passed as Lucifer Morning Star was caged in the deepest depth of Hell. However, he was a clever being and in time he worked a way out. He may not be able to return to Heaven, but he was able to walk the Earth. He ended up in Lithuania 1944 during a cold winter wondering the woods until he came upon a lodge. There he saw six humans, five adults and one child. The boy's clothes looked like they seen better days and he looks to be unconscious and near death. 

Lucifer decides to enter the child's dream scape to speak to the boy. He needed a vessel if he was to survive in this world, but he needed permission to take over the body. In the dream scape, he sees the boy sitting in front of a fireplace holding child. Stepping closer Lucifer sees that he is holding a little girl with similar coloring.   
Feeling the presence of another person the boy looks up at him with startled eyes. "Who are you?" He asked   
"I am an angel sent here to help you, young Hannibal." Using the gentlest tone, he could manage to convince the boy.   
"Can you save my sister?" He asked with hope in his voice, clutching his little sister closer.   
"I'm sorry, but I cannot bring back those who have passed on. However, I can help you avenge her death by the hands of those who killed her. An innocent life should never be taken."   
"How? I'll do anything!" Desperation filling his voice, tears falling down his cheeks. He has lost everyone in his life there was nothing left for him.   
"I'll need your body. I'll take over and avenge her for you. You are dying child and going weaker as we speak."   
"Yes." That was all Lucifer needed to take over the vessel. With the limited power he had left, he healed the body and began to integrate the child's knowledge. He will keep his promise to the child and avenge his beloved sister in time. The body as it is now will not be able to defeat five trained men. He will bide his time, no need to rush as he has all the time in the world. He will hunt the swine when they least expect it.


End file.
